Fields of Green
Operation: Fields of Green is the seventh co-op mission in the ErrorLandian Campaign. Emperor Error realizes their wrongness of forcing laborers to a dangerous planet like Irkha, hoping they would have been lost to time like so many others. Cutscene Emperor Error: I regret to inform all of you that Colonel Percy could not make it today. He’s down with a cold, so we’ve been including chicken noodle soup in his rations to help him. While we wait for him to get better, there’s some work I’d like all of you to do. You know Irkha, right? There’s a network of mining colonies that we need you to rescue because... y’know, the clone zombies, people are in danger, yata yata yata. Officer Felix: Sir! We’re receiving a distress signal from one of those mining colonies; they say it’s urgent. Emperor Error: Patch them through. Advisor: Hello? The clone soldiers are trying to break out of their makeshift containment room and we’re not trained for this situation! Background voice: We’ve got to get out of here! Move! Emperor Error: That’s all you had to say. Go, evacuate everyone; we’ll take care of it. Advisor: Thank you, sir. Securing the First Colony Music: Half Life 2 Ep. 1 - Guard Down Much of Irkha is covered in pointy, tire-popping crystals, meaning that treads are the main replacement for wheels on this planet. Fully-tracked APCs sped towards the mining colony which sent the distress signal, but clone zombies were already approaching the colony and trying to break through with little success. They were promptly mowed down with machine gun fire and the colony’s main building was garrisoned, freeing several KL slave soldiers and advisors. There was, however, the rest of the colony to liberate and that’s when battlefield control comes online. ErrorLandian Warriors needed to garrison the remaining buildings and hold them from hordes of clone zombies. They didn’t have much to work with as every squad of 4 were assigned to different commanders and so were the APCs, meaning that each commander had to handle different roles. More forces were steadily provided with the Daughters of ErrorLandia giving them a squad of Jet Strikers and the Rising Flames providing Salamander IFVs for their use. Securing the Second Colony However, they didn’t have much time to mess around as the second colony nearby fell under attack. They reboarded their APCs and fought off the clone zombies attempting to intercept their convoy, which wasn’t much initially but steadily increased until they arrived at the colony. Some of the slave soldiers insisted that they went with the ErrorLandians despite being told that they had to stay and defend the colony, but settled down after being told that they get reserved seats for the temporary evacuation of the planet and additional rations. A similar ordeal happened in the second colony, as slave soldiers helped ErrorLandian forces sweep through the much larger colony which had a breach in its wall and needed immediate repairs. What was also different is that clone zombies assaulted the slave soldiers who were in the process of evacuating, so at least 2 of them could not grab their weapons on their way out. Some clones also followed them out of the building only to be promptly executed by the APCs waiting outside. Securing the Third Colony Another sum of Salamanders arrived at the scene a bit too late to help clear out the colony, but they did help by laying napalm mines for area denial around the breach in the wall. Yet another colony was being attacked, this time to the south of the second colony. What happened there was mostly the same, other than that there were now two breaches in the fortification. Securing the Fourth Colony The fourth and largest colony was being attacked by a horde much larger than the previous ones, forcing the commanders to consolidate their efforts specifically towards 3 different breaches in fortifications, with a total of 2 main buildings that needed to be garrisoned. Salamander IFVs made heavy use of their napalm mines to burn clones and Jet Strikers used their aerial advantage to shoot over the fortifications until the defense was won. Trivia * The mission plays out in a similar fashion to Vile Disruption from Starcraft: Brood War. * ‘Fields of Green’ refer to Tiberium fields found in Command & Conquer titles. * ’Fields of Green’ is also quoted by the Nod Harvester in Tiberium Wars and Kane’s Wrath.